Cumple Bella
by twilighterspyp
Summary: Es El Cumple De Bella, Ella Como Siempre No Lo Quiere Celebrar, Pero Edward Tiene Pensado Hacer Algo Espercial.


**Cumple Bella.**

Mañana es mi cumpleaños, como siempre Alice lo quería celebrar, yo por mi parte prefería que ese día fuera borrado del calendario, algo que no iba a pasar. Tenia que pensar alguna manera de evitar ese día.

De seguro Edward vendría por mí cerca de las doce y me llevaría a su casa donde Alice estaría preparada con una gran fiesta.

Si me iba antes de que Edward llegue, no podrá llevarme, así podría pasar ese día muy tranquilo como a mi me gustaría.

Sonreí cuando esa idea paso por mi mente.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto una voz.

Mire hacia la puerta y Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de esta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-En nada, pero ¿Cómo entraste?

-Tu padre me dejo entrar- dijo cerrando la puerta- me dijo que iba a salir, así que estaremos solos.

-Eso es bueno.

Edward se acerco a mi, se coloco a mi lado en la cama y me atrajo hacia el para besarme. Sus labios se movían suaves sobre los míos, demostraba todo su cariño hacia mí. Mis manos fueron a su cabello, enredando mis dedos en el.

Besar a Edward, era como estar en el mismísimo cielo, todo se me olvidaba, solo podía sentirlo a el y su cuerpo, era la mejor sensación de todas.

Nos separamos después de unos minutos, Edward me miraba con sus ojos llenos de amor, lo mismo que los míos debían mostrar.

-Te amo- dijo, dando un dulce beso en mi mejilla.

-Tanto como yo- dije.

-Creo que mucho mas.

-¡Hey! Yo te amo lo mismo que tu a mi.

-Lo se amor- me dio un beso en la frente.

Me apoye en su pecho, mientras el me envolvía con sus brazos.

-Amor- dijo Edward.

-Dime.

-Quería saber si mañana por tu…

-No lo digas- dije.

-Bien, como te decía mañana te parece pasar el día ¿conmigo?

-¿Cómo?- pregunte mientras me apoyaba en su pecho para mirarlo.

-Quiero salir contigo, podemos ir al prado, luego a comer algo, no se, quiero pasar el día contigo.

Rayos, como Edward lo decía, era tan deseable pasar el día con el, pero sabia que al final pasaría algo, aunque el solo quisiera pasar el día conmigo como si fuera cualquier otro, su hermana de alguna forma encontraría la manera de que termináramos en su casa, en una fiesta.

-¿Acaso tu hermana no tiene nada preparado?- pregunte.

-No que yo sepa. Sabemos que no te gusta celebrar tu día, para que buscar una manera de enojarte.

-Edward, Alice lo hace todos los años desde que los conozco, ella igual lo va a celebrar, con o sin mi permiso.

-Pero Bella, yo quiero pasarlo contigo, si quieras no te llevo donde Alice, pero pasemos el día juntos.

-Bien, pero no quiero ningún saludo, ni regalos, ni nada especial, solo quiero pasar un día normal contigo.

-Hecho- dijo sonriendo.

-Te amo- murmure.

-Igual como yo a ti.

Volví a juntar sus labios con los míos, pero esta vez era mucho más urgente que el primero, había pasión y deseo en el beso. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho, para comenzar a recorrerlo con ellas.

Sus manos estaban en mi espalda y con cuidado se metieron debajo de mi blusa, acaricio toda mi espalda, mientras nuestras lenguas tenían una pequeña lucha.

En un movimiento rápido, termine sentada sobre Edward, mis manos dentro de su polera, igual como las del estaban dentro de mi blusa.

Bajo su boca por mi cuello, mientras yo intentaba subir su polera, quería sacar esa molestosa prenda.

-Bella- murmuro el sobre la piel de mi cuello.

-¿Qué?

-Debemos detenernos- dijo aun besando mi piel.

-Lo se.

Ya habíamos hablado pero ninguno de los dos se podía detener, esto era más fuerte que nosotros. Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, el beso era apasionado, pero de apoco comenzamos a hacerlo mas lento, solo dando pequeños roces entre ellos.

Con cuidado Edward me bajo de su cuerpo y me dejo recostada junto a el en mi cama, me di un casto beso.

-Recuerdame ¿Por qué hoy no podemos?- dije.

-Tu padre puede llegar en cualquier momento y prometimos esperar un poco más.

-Ahora lo recordé- dije.

-Sabes que te quiero y te deseo ¿Verdad?- pregunto.

-Lo se.

-Solo esperemos un poco- murmuro antes de darme un beso- debo irme, mañana vendré por ti a las doce.

-Ok, estaré lista cuando llegues.

-Te amo.

-También.

Me dio un beso, se levanto de la cama y se fue.

Cuando desperté y baje a desayunar, mi padre me esperaba con un pastel de cumpleaños, solo Charlie me podía saludar ese día, ya que era mi padre, no le podia prohibir eso.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me abrazo.

-Gracias.

-Cada día más grande, acabas de cumplir dieciocho.

-No es para tanto.

-Bien pide un deseo y sopla las velas.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en mi deseo _"Deseo estar con Edward por siempre" _Sople las velas, mientras mi padre aplaudía.

Comimos pastel en el desayuno, luego limpie la mesa aunque Charlie no quería por se mi cumpleaños, igual limpie todo.

-Bella se que es sábado y tu cumpleaños, pero ya había quedado con Billy.

-Papa, no te preocupes, saldré con Edward.

-¿Irán a celebrar?

-Algo así- dije.

-Bien, entonces me iré tranquilo, cuídate y pásalo bien.

-Claro.

-Te quiero.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Yo subí para arreglarme, me di una ducha, luego me puse unos jeans, una blusa verde, mis zapatillas, deje mi cabello suelto. Era ropa sencilla, pero era la mejor que tenia y me veía bien con ella.

Tome mi chaqueta, un pequeño bolso y baje.

Justo a las doce Edward toco a la puerta, cuando la abrí, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y me beso, sabia que ese beso era como decirme feliz cumpleaños y agradecía que fuera así, a que me lo dijera.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto cuando nos separamos.

-Si.

Tome la chaqueta y salimos hacia su auto. Me abrió la puerta, me subí, el cerro y paso delante del auto.

Pude apreciar toda su belleza, iba con un pantalón negro y una polera gris, su cabello desordenado como siempre, se veía simplemente sexy.

Condujo hasta el camino que nos llevaba a nuestro prado, el viaje fue cómodo y siempre escuchando música que nos gustaba a los dos, amaba que Edward se preocupara siempre de tener ese tipo de música con el.

Cuando llegamos estaciono el auto, nos bajamos, nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a caminar.

Iba bien en el principio, pero después de tropezarme una vez, no lo pude evitar mas, siempre terminaba en el suelo, y agradecía que no lloviera hace días, si no mi pantalón estaría manchado.

-Edward si sigo cayendo no llegaremos- dije mientras me colocaba de pie nuevamente.

-Súbete- se coloco delante de mi.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Que te subas, falta poco, te llevare de caballito.

-Pero Edward peso mucho, te cansaras.

-No lo creo Bella, ahora sube.

Me sujete de sus hombros, di un salto y el me sujeto de las piernas, mejor dicho de mis muslos y muy cerca de mi trasero, ese toque no paso desapercibido para mi.

-Gracias- le di un beso en el cuello.

Comenzó a caminar, mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello, se sentía tan bien estar de esta manera.

Llegamos al prado, se veía igual que siempre, lleno de flores, con esa simetría casi perfecta. Era maravilloso.

-¿Te bajaras o prefieres quedarte ahí?- me pregunto Edward.

-Premio quedarme aquí.

-¿De verdad?

-No, solo bromeo.

Edward me dejo caer con cuidado, camine hasta el centro del prado y me senté. Edward se sentó a mi lado, se recostó en el césped, yo hice lo mismo, pero antes entrelace nuestras manos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos contemplando las nubes, pero estaba muy relajada, cerré mis ojos y sentí el viento golpear mi cara, no era fuerte, pero era relajante.

No sentí a Edward moverse, pero de repente tenia sus labios sobre los míos en un beso tiernos, sus manos fueron a mi cara y las mías a su torso, lo rodee con ella y lo acerque a mi.

Nos besamos por mucho tiempo con adoración, como si esto fuera lo ultimo que pudiéramos hacer.

-Te quiero- beso mi frente- te quiero- beso mis mejillas- te quiero- beso la punta de mi nariz- te amo- beso mis labios.

Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta respirar, el apoyo su frente en la mía y me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes, amaba a este hombre.

-Creo que debemos volver.

-Me quiero quedar aquí por siempre- dije.

-Vamos, aun debemos ir a comer algo.

-Bien, solo por que tengo hambre.

-El se rió, antes de colocarse pie, me tomo de las manos y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Vamos arriba- dijo de nuevo colocándose delante de mi.

-Edward, no creo que ahora me caiga.

-Solo prevengo, no quiero que justo hoy te pase algo.

-Bien- dije.

Me subí a su espalda y comenzó a caminar, no nos demoramos mucho en llegar y cuando me baje, me di cuenta que Edward ni siquiera estaba cansado.

Subimos al auto, y Edward condujo por la carretera a PorAngeles.

Se estaciono delante de la "Bella Italia" siempre que había algo importante veníamos a comer aquí. Como nuestra primera cita, cuando me pidió ser su novia, su cumpleaños, fechas importantes.

Entramos en el restaurante, pidió una mesa para dos y la camarera nos llevo hasta el final del restaurante. Era un lugar apartado y eso lo hacia mas intimo.

Nos sentamos, nos entregaron el menú, para que escogiéramos la comida.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto Edward.

-Ravioles con setas.

-Yo pediré carne- dijo Edward- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Jugo de frambuesa.

-Ok.

La camarera volvió, Edward hizo el pedido y luego se fue. Había odiado como esa chica miraba a _mi _Edward, solo yo podía verlo de esa forma.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- dije un poco rudo.

-¿Qué paso?

Miro hacia donde yo miraba y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba asesinando a la camarera con mi mirada, se giro riendo.

-Amor no puedes estar celosa.

-¿Viste como te miraba? Es una descarada.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta, yo te estaba mirando a ti.

Eso hizo que me relajara y le sonriera.

No quiero ser egocéntrica, ni nada de ese estilo, pero Edward siempre me decía que no podía ver a otra más que a mí, al parecer era verdad. La camarera no era fea y el solo me mira a mi, eso es lindo.

Volvió con los pedidos después de unos minutos. Con Edward comenzamos a comer y todo estaba muy bueno. Nos tomábamos de las manos cada cierto tiempo, mientras conversábamos de distintas cosas.

-Al final no me dejaras felicitarte ¿Verdad?

-No, recuerda que hicimos un trato ayer.

-Lo se, pero es injusto.

-Edward no arruines el maravilloso día.

-¿Te ah gustado?

-Como no me va a gustar. Fuimos a nuestro prado, algo que me encanta, me cargaste para no caer, me trajiste a comer al lugar mas genial de todo, eso ya es un día maravilloso.

-Que bueno que te guste.

-Iré al baño- dije.

-¿Quieres postre?

-Claro.

-¿Cuál?

-Elige tú.

-Bien.

Me pare y camine hacia el baño. Hice rápido, me lave las manos, arregle un poco mi cabello, me acomode la ropa y salí.

Iba caminando hacia la mesa, cuando vi que Edward hablaba por teléfono, iba a asustarlo, pero no pude por que escuche lo que decía.

-Si Alice, cuando terminemos de comer llevare a Bella a la casa. No te preocupes estaremos ahí a tiempo. Si claro que no sabe. Ok no vemos después- colgó.

-Mentiste- dije.

No alcance a ver la reacción de Edward, sabia que me había escuchado, pero yo me di media vuelta y salí corriendo del lugar.

-¡Bella!- escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Corrí por la calle sin saber por donde iba.

Solo tenia en mi mente que Edward me había mentido, el prometió que no habría fiesta en su casa, que me mantendría lejos de su hermana, pero como siempre la ayudaría para celebrar este día, sabe que no me gusta.

Cruce la calle sin mirar, sentí la bocina de un auto, pero no mire, solo cruce hasta el otro lado, donde había un parque. Me metí en el, mientras aun corría. Las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, al sentirme traicionada.

Me senté en una banca cuando ya no pude correr mas, estaba cansada y mi cabeza daba vueltas, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto trabajo físico.

Tome aire lo más que pude, me faltaba mucho y eso no ayudaba.

Cuando tranquilice mi respiración, atraje mis piernas al pecho y las rodee con mis brazos, mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos. Me sentía traicionada, se supone que Edward nunca me miente y menos rompe una promesa, pero esta vez lo había hecho.

Eso provoco que un sollozo escapara de mi pecho.

Las luces del parque se prendieron y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde. Se estaba oscureciendo, no tenia como volver a mi casa, mi bolso lo había dejado en el restaurante, junto con mi dinero y el celular. Tendría que pasar la noche aquí o ir donde Edward, si es que no se fue ya.

Había sido tan tonta en creer, volví a llorar por eso, como el mejor día de mi vida podía terminar tan mal, se supone que era mi cumpleaños, debía ser todo felicidad, por eso odia mi cumpleaños.

-Ya no te dejare llorar mas- escuche la voz de Edward.

Levante la vista para verlo enfrente de mi ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿En que momento llego?

-Vete- dije.

-Claro que no, no te dejare sola en este parque.

-Edward quiero estar sola.

-Bella lo que escuchaste no es como crees.

-Escuche muy bien, le dijiste a Alice que estaríamos ahí a tiempo, que yo no sabia nada. Me mentiste- dije.

-Bella no son así las cosas, si me acompañas te darás cuenta.

-No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche.

-Sabes que no te dejare, ahora acompáñame, te prometo que no es como crees de verdad.

-Entonces dime.

-No puedo, quiero que sea especial.

-Entonces no te creo- más lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezotas? – se agacho para quedar a mi altura- Bella prometí que seria un día como cualquier otro y es la verdad, Alice no tiene preparado nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Acompáñame, ahí veras que es.

Edward no mentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero entonces ¿Por qué hablaba con Alice?

-Te acompañare, pero si es algo como una fiesta, quiero ir a mi casa.

-De acuerdo- dijo- ahora vamos- me tendió su mano.

Yo solo me puse de pie y comencé a caminar, aun no lo perdonaba. Edward hizo un movimiento de cabeza cuando pase por su lado.

Caminamos hasta el auto, Edward me abrió la puerta y subí.

Esta vez no hubo música en el camino, aun estaba molesta y hasta que Edward no me mostrara que no había ninguna fiesta, no lo perdonaría, su conversación con Alice, indicaba todo lo contrario.

Vi a Edward marcar algo en su celular para después guardarlo, me descubrió mirándolo, pero solo me sonrió, yo mire por la ventana.

Entro en el camino a su casa, Edward iba muy tranquilo, por lo que debía ser verdad lo que me dijo, así que yo también me relaje. Tome su manos que estaba sobre la palanca de cambio y entrelace nuestros dedos, esta vez yo le sonreí cuando me miro.

Estaciono frente su casa, me abrió la puerta del auto, tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia la casa. Todo estaba demasiado calmado.

Edward abrió la puerta, las luces estaban apagas, no se escucha ningún ruido. Ahora era cuando todos saltarían y gritarían sorpresa.

Entramos en la casa, yo esperaba el grito, pero este no llegaba, Edward comenzó a subir las escaleras, yo lo seguí, tratando de no caer, las luces estaban apagadas.

Llegamos a su piso, Edward se coloco detrás de mí y me cubrió los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte.

-Solo espera.

Comenzamos a caminar, sentí un fuerte olor a rosas. Edward abrió una puerta, entramos y me llevo- creo yo- hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Sorpresa- susurro Edward en mi oído.

Me quito las manos de los ojos, y delante de mí apareció su habitación, estaba lleno de velas encendidas, y la cama cubierta con rosas. Era realmente hermoso.

-Por esto me llamo Alice, le pedí que dejara todo listo antes que se fuera- dijo Edward.

-Es hermoso- susurre.

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro- me gire y lo mire- esto es hermoso, es mas de lo que podía pedir.

Edward sonrió, me acerque a el, pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo bese. Un beso tierno, suave y dulce.

Las manos de Edward se posaron sobre mi cintura, atrayendo mas a el. Nos separamos solo unos segundos para tomar aire, lo mire a los ojos y no se que vi en ellos, o el vio en los míos que el siguiente beso fue mucho mas desesperado.

Nuestras lenguas mantenían una batalla, poco probable de obtener algún ganador.

El cuerpo de Edward pegado al mío no me dejaba pensar, sus manos se movían sobre mi espalda, como las mías por sus hombros y brazos. Quería todo de el, todo lo quería tocar.

La ropa comenzó a molestar, así que de apoco esta fue cayendo al suelo. Nuestras manos nerviosas recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo del otro, siempre mirándonos y besándonos, era nuestra manera de hablar.

Cuando estuvimos los dos desnudos, Edward me dejo caer sobre su cama, con cuidado se coloco arriba de mi, mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuerpo.

Volvió a mirarme y pude ver duda en sus ojos, yo lo bese, para que esas dudad quedaran despejadas.

-¿Segura?- pregunto.

-Completamente.

Edward se acomodo sobre mí y me beso.

Sentí dolor, no lo voy a negar, pero las palabras de Edward, y sus caricias me hicieron tranquilizarme, para que el dolor diera paso al placer.

Nuestra respiración era entrecortada, solo podía sentir que estaba en el mismo cielo, como también podía estar en el infierno, esto se sentía demasiado bien.

En algún momento todo se acumulo y exploto delante de mí, casi toco las estrellas. Pude sentir que Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, esto había sido el paraíso.

Edward se separo de mi acomodándose a mi lado, me atrajo a su cuerpo, mientras me apoyaba en su pecho.

-Te amo- dije.

-Te amo- murmuro.

Edward hacia círculos en mi espalda que me estaba relajando, me sentía tan bien con el. Estar así a su lado, era el lugar donde debía estar para siempre.

Sentí que se movía, hizo algún ruido, luego no se movió y dejo delante de mi vista una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte.

-Tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños atrasado- dijo Edward.

Mire el reloj que tenía la pared y ya era más de media noche.

-Pero…

-Tú me dijiste que no te diera nada en tu cumpleaños, ya es un día nuevo, ahora puedo.

-Eres un tramposo- dije.

-Ábrelo.

Me enderece, enrollado la sabana en mi cuerpo desnudo. Con cuidado saque el moño rojo que en volvía la cajita, luego la abrí y apareció un hermoso collar plata, con una "E" también de plata que tenia una pequeña perla en la parte de abajo.

-Era de mi abuela, lo ocupaba en un broche para engancharlo en su ropa, pero lo mande a arreglar para que sea un dije y así poderlo colgar.

-Esta hermoso.

El tomo el collar, me indico que levantara mi cabello, lo hice y el con cuidado abrocho el collar en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Lo toque cuando lo había afirmado.

-Gracias- le di un beso en los labios- es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

-Te amo- susurro.

-Te amo.

Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, en un beso dulce y cariñoso. Amaba a Edward, era la persona más hermosa de este planeta.

Este había sido mi mejor cumpleaños, nunca lo olvidaría.

**Feliz Cumpleaños Bella! **

**Espero Que Les Guste Este One-shot Que Prepare Para El Cumple De Bella. Me Quedo Bien o Mal? Quiero Saber Si Les Gusto. Solo Me Demore Un Dia En Escribirlo, Aunque La Idea Ya Rondaba En Mi Cabeza Hace Algunas Semanas :D De Ante Mano Agradesco A La gente Que Lo Leyo y La Que dejara Review :D Se Que Me Quieren Por Eso Los Dejaran xD Bueno Saludos Gracias Por Leer y Hasta El Siguiente Cumpleaños Con Un Nuevo One-shot o Hasta Que Una Idea No Me deje Dormir xD Besitos Danii :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Quiero Saber Si Les Gusto.**


End file.
